I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of air conditioning type apparatus and is more particularly directed to a silent air conditioning apparatus to be used in confined spaces, particularly in surveillance vehicles and the like; and is even more particularly directed to such an apparatus as will operate with a minimum energy requirement and particularly of a nature which will not interfere with electronic surveillance or the like; and it is even more particularly directed to such an apparatus wherein the medium for cooling is ice contained in an appropriate air circulating apparatus.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are many air conditioners of one type of another on the market, and there have been various attempts made to utilize exposed ice or cold water circulating through tubes and the like for attempting to control temperatures. While some of these devices may be aimed at solving the problems which the present invention solves, none of them are considered to be real prior art as opposed to, and affecting, the present invention, since I know of no utilization of a cabinet containing the features of the apparatus disclosed in the specifications nor the method of circulating cooled air as in this invention.